


Everyone Needs a Friend

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl Blossom cares, Choni are seniors, Choni care, Choni help a younger student, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, choni are kind, soft choni, vixens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are seniors in High School and offer friendship and support to a younger member of the Vixens.





	Everyone Needs a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was a highly requested one shot. Each request was slightly different so hopefully this meets all your expectations!
> 
> Trigger warnings in this for mentions of violence from a boyfriend.

 

Lola loved being part of the Vixens. She had only recently joined. They rarely accepted younger girls on the squad, but Cheryl needed some extra flyers incase of injuries and decided having some younger girls as stand ins would make it easier if they ever needed anyone to jump in at the last minute.

Lola was one of the youngest members of the group, listening intently at every practice and following the moves exactly as she was asked. She kept herself to herself, rarely talking to the other girls on the team unless they spoke to her first.

Cheryl always observed how the girls performed, correcting mistakes and getting her squad performance ready.

"Lola" she frowned, observing how the young blonde seemed to be struggling with even the basic moves that afternoon.

She seemed to be moving a little slower than normal. Cheryl narrowed her eyes, trying to work out what might be going on.

Lola seemed to struggle more and more as the practice went on, Cheryl growing increasingly concerned for her newest recruit.

When she dismissed the Vixens, she called Lola over, wanting to check on her.

Toni followed the two girls over to the bleachers, unwrapping her wrists as she did so. She smiled softly, watching her girlfriend talk to the young girl, feeling her chest swell with pride for the redhead who now cared far more for others than she ever used to.

“Hey babe, hey Lola" she smiled, coming up to press a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek.  
"What’s happening? All good?” She knew that Lola had been struggling during the practise and wanted to make sure the younger girl was okay.

Both her and Cher had a soft spot for Lola, the blonde girl who seemed a little different from the other girls when she'd eagerly signed up to join the squad.

Lola seemed... quieter, a little shy, kind of _constrained_ , and she knew the redhead was curious as to why.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked timidly, her cheeks growing hot as she stood before the two girls, her head bowed.

"No..no..not at all.." Cheryl reassured her with the shake of her head. "I just wanted to check in with you...it seemed like you were struggling today."

"I'm sorry" Lola mumbled, her arms wrapping protectively around herself. "I won't let it happen again."

“Hey,” Toni said gently. “It's okay. Is there something you wanna tell us? We don’t bite, promise! Cher’s not as scary as she looks.”

Lola let out a short laugh. “It’s okay. I don’t wanna burden you with anything.”

“Believe me" Toni smiled, looking at Cheryl for reassurance and continuing to speak when she found it. "You wouldn't be burdening us. If you wanna talk about anything, we’re here and we won’t judge okay?"

Lola forced a smile onto her face, shaking her head. "Honestly? It's nothing" she scuffed her foot along the floor of the gym. "I'm clumsy and I hurt myself. I should have been more careful when I knew I had Vixens practice."

Toni frowned. “Okay honey. But if there ever is anything you're worried about...know you can come to us." She locked eyes with Cheryl, finding the same unease in her girlfriend’s brown eyes as she knew was in her own. “Lola?”

The younger girl nodded, not meeting either of their eyes. “For sure.” Her voice was flat. “Sorry for taking up your time.”

"You haven't at all. I asked to speak to _you_  after practice remember?" Cheryl hoped Lola would be reassured. "I know it probably doesn't seem like it sometimes, but I really do care about all my Vixens, you included."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." She checked her watch. "Shit" she mumbled her her breath. "I uh..I have to go..but thanks again.." she picked up her bag and hurried off before they could say anything else.

“That was weird,” Toni frowned. “Hope she’s okay.” They watched Lola run out of the gym before Toni turned to her girlfriend, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “I’m proud of you, you know?”

"Aw thanks TT" Cheryl blushed, a proud smile on her face. "That means a lot."

She swung her hand into Toni's, pulling her towards the showers. "If we've timed this right, we may get the showers all to ourselves" she couldn't hide the smirk spreading over her face, knowing Toni knew _exactly_ what she meant.  
......

  
Cheryl and Toni were laid in bed together that evening, wrapped lovingly in eachother's arms. It was late but Cheryl couldn't sleep at all, no matter how much she tried.

"TT? She's not clumsy you know" Cheryl's random statement broke the quiet silence.

Toni frowned, shifting slightly so she was face to face with Cheryl, leaning on one elbow. “What are you talking about babe?”

"Lola, obvi! She said she was hurt because she was clumsy, but she's not. I've seen her at practice almost everyday for weeks, she's one of the least clumsy girls on the entire squad."

Toni nodded. “I agree. She definitely wasn’t telling us the full truth. Any ideas?” She nestled slightly closer to Cheryl, entwining their legs. “You’re smart.”

"As are you my love" her fingers absently started to play with Toni's hair. "As for ideas.." she trailed off. "I'm not sure exactly, but something didn't sit right with me."

“Me neither" Toni agreed. “How about we talk to her again tomorrow?” She wasn’t quite sure how they’d get the younger girl to open up but she knew Cheryl wouldn’t stop until she knew what was wrong.

"We could do that" she agreed with a small nod. "But I think maybe we should..just sit back for a bit and wait. Keep an eye on things from afar and just..see..maybe?"

“Alright, babe" Toni nodded. “Your choice. If she wants us, we can talk.” She snuggled down into her girlfriend’s side. “Okay?”

Cheryl nodded. "We'll make sure we chat to her a bit more during practice. Just normal chit chat.. so she gets more comfortable with us. Then if there ever was anything..maybe she'd feel like she knew us better and could come to us if needed."

Toni smiled proudly. “You’ve really changed, you know that? And it makes me so happy. So, so happy.”

"I just think..we're seniors now. It's our last chance to make a positive impact at school and I want to do things right."

Toni smiled happily. “Okay. Let’s go change the world, then. But first...” she rolled over on top of Cheryl and placed her nose against her girlfriend’s, her lips inches from Cher’s. “I've got another idea.”

"You do? And what exactly might that be TT?" Her fingers were trailing affectionally along Toni's arm as she spoke.

“What do you think?” Toni asked, closing her eyes, one of her hands snaking down Cheryl's waist. “C’mon, you’re smart.”

Cheryl's eyes went wide as she grinned, now understanding what Toni meant. "I like the way you think cha cha."

Toni laughed. “I know you do,” she grinned, kissing Cheryl happily. “God, I love you.”  
....

  
True to their word, that was exactly what they did, making an effort to befriend Lola and get to know her better.

It wasn't until a month or so later that Cheryl noticed a most concerning change in Lola's behavior.

"She's jumpy" she whispered in Toni's ear. "You see that? Whenever anyone gets close to touching her, even for one of the dance moves, she's clearly really on edge.." she knew this was something that needed to be approached subtly. "We'll talk to her later yeah?"

Toni nodded, trusting Cheryl completely and knowing that both of them had experience in this area. "I’m with you, baby. Be careful.”

She kept an eye on the younger girl and noticed that Cheryl was right - Lola flinched whenever someone came near her, backing away with a dark, angry blush that seemed to consume her.

She saw Veronica and Betty notice it too and shook her head subtly at them, telling them quietly that Cheryl had it under control.

Cheryl dismissed the Vixens a little early that day, telling them they'd worked hard and their practice had been great.

She approached Lola while she was gathering up her stuff. "Lola" she called softly, sitting down on the bleachers beside Lola's bag. "Can we have a chat?"

Lola nodded, looking around the almost empty gym to see who 'we' was and saw Toni come up beside Cheryl.

Toni sat down on the other side of the girl. “Is everything okay?”

"Yeah" Lola shrugged, her hands nervously placed in her lap.

Toni caught Cheryl’s eye above Lola's head. "You sure?”

"You seem.." Cheryl thought about how to best phrase it, before deciding that being honest was best. "We couldn't help but notice how jumpy you were today."

Lola nodded. “Too much caffeine, I guess. Sorry. I won’t have any before practice next time.”

Toni scoffed, silencing herself when Cheryl nudged her. “Listen, Lola. We want to help. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again - we don’t bite. At least, not when we don’t want to.”

Cheryl snorted.

"And we wanna help." Toni added. "I’m almost 100% sure it’s not coffee that’s making you tense, okay? Because literally every student here is used to 17 cups a day just to survive. So, we’re here and free for the afternoon if you wanna talk to us. Come get coffee? No pun intended.”

"Thank you" she acknowledged their kindness. "That's really kind of you."

Cheryl waved her comment away. "Let us take you for a coffee, our treat."

Lola nodded. “Okay... But, you don’t have to do this, you know?”

“What if we want to?” Toni asked.

Lola laughed softly. “Okay.”

“Okay" Toni agreed. “Get changed, meet us back here in 5.”

Lola hurried off, leaving Cheryl and Toni alone. "What are you thinking?" Cheryl asked her wise girlfriend.

Toni turned gently around and buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest. “I’m worried about her.”

"I am too" her free hand was grazing Toni's scalp as she gathered all their own stuff up.

Toni sighed, relaxing into her girlfriend’s touch. “What do we do, Cher? What if she won’t talk to us?”

"I think we tread really carefully. Let's go get her a coffee and go somewhere where she's not afraid to be overheard. I don't think us telling her she can trust us or can tell us anything is helpful. We've told her that..she knows. I think, we give her space and let her have the floor to speak if and when she's ready."

"Sounds good, babe" Toni said. "So... not Pop's?"

Cheryl shook her head. "I think we should go there for coffee and then take her back to our house."

"Trying to invite a girl over, Blossom?" Toni smirked. "Joking! That's a good plan. Maybe invite her to eat with us later?"

"Once we know more about what's going on" she smiled, seeing Lola appear by the door again.  
...

Lola was quiet as they headed to Pops coffee, only sharing her coffee order when directly spoken to. Once they got back to Thistle House , they got settled in the living room, Cheryl putting Lola's drink on the coffee table in front of her.

Toni smiled at the both of them, badly wanting to sit on Cheryl's lap like the needy girlfriend she was, but deciding that for this conversation, at least until they knew what it was about, she should be professional and sit next to her girlfriend rather than on top of her.

The room was so quiet. Cheryl observed that Lola didn't make eye contact with either of them..that in itself worried her.

Her fingers crept into Toni's, squeezing her hand lightly before she spoke.

"The last time I remember feeling jumpy and on edge like that.." Cheryl started quietly "was when my mother used to hurt me." She left her words to linger, watching Lola's reaction.

Toni took a sharp intake of breath, looking at first her girlfriend and then the blonde.

"I'm..uh..I'm..having a few problems... with my boyfriend, Blake.." she trailed off and looked to Toni, her eyes resting on the gang member's entwined hands with Cheryl's.

"...he doesn't... see things the same way as I do, sometimes. And... if we don't agree..." She broke off, a tear rolling down her cheek, and looked to the two girls  
opposite to her. "I think you can fill in the blanks."

"What do you mean..he doesn't see things the way you do? What sort of things?" Cheryl prompted, knowing Lola needed to say it herself but also concerned about what was going on.

Lola shook her head, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "Just uh..you know..where we go, what we eat.." she hoped that would be enough to throw them off as she couldn't tell them everything, not what she really wanted to say, it was too much.

Toni raised an eyebrow. "We're not going to judge Lola" she said simply, wondering if what the younger girl needed to tell  
them was actually what she and Cheryl had suspected all along.

"How did you.." she started, looking up at the both briefly.

"How did we what?" Cheryl asked softly.

Lola cheeks flushed red. "I just mean..you know.. _sex_ " she stumbled over her words with the shake of her head. "When is it supposed to get better and stop hurting?"

Toni smiled gently at her. "Tell me if I'm completely overstepping.." she reasoned. "But... how long have you been having sex with him - was it Blake - is that who we're talking about?"

Lola nodded fervently. "Uh..a while..a few months maybe..."

Toni's heart clenched. "It really shouldn't hurt by now honey. It's meant to be fun! And pleasurable!"

She shrugged. "He doesn't really know I don't enjoy it. Not really.."

Whatever Cheryl had been expecting Lola to say, it wasn't _that_.

"I..we.." Lola flushed red again. "I try, I really do..but I hate it."

Toni nodded. "I hate having sex with guys too" she admitted. "I mean, I'm bi, but I found it so uncomfortable. That's not to say that I don't enjoy being _with_ a guy - I do -" She grinned sheepishly, looking over to her girlfriend. "You're it for me though Cher, I promise. Anyway, I think I know what you mean. Sometimes, though - sex is only good with the right person. It can be _great_ , and other times it's just mediocre."

Cheryl scoffed from beside her and Toni laughed. "I mean, not with Cheryl, but -"

Lola laughed gently with her as Cheryl flushed as red as her hair. "Is it... I mean... with... is it..."

"Use your words" Toni said gently.

"Is it different with girls?" Lola asked, ducking her head.

"I've never had sex with a guy" Cheryl started. "So I have no point of reference. But I'll tell you what I _do_ know.." her voice was soft. "Sex should feel good. Always, whether it's with a girl or a guy. Anytime it doesn't feel good.. you stop."

"That's easier said than done" Lola mumbled, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"But... if it's hurting you, Lola, you've gotta tell someone - if it's us, that's cool, we'll try to help. But if it gets worse..."

Lola nodded. "I know. I just... I'm not sure if I'm overreacting. I've only ever been with him. He... it's kind of an obligational relationship. We grew up together and our parents are sure we're soulmates... but me? Not so much."

"No relationship should be built on obligation. You don't owe him anything."

"I'm sorry for burdening you both with this. It's not something I've ever told anyone before."

"hey no.. don't be silly. You're  it burdening us at all. Everyone needs a friend and we are more than happy to be yours."

"My parents think he's this amazing guy who can do no wrong. But they don't know him..what he can be like".

"Can you tell us what he can be like?" Toni asked gently.

"He... as I said, if we have different beliefs, if we don't agree... he tries to change my opinion - yelling, pushing - sex - whatever works, until I agree."

Toni exhaled sharply. "Lola..."

"I'm getting better at standing up for myself.." the younger girl cried. "I promise I am, I just... I don't know why I'm with him, but I also don't know how to break it off without really hurting my parents and angering him."

Cheryl couldn't bare to watch any longer, moving over to where Lola was sat and wrapping am arm around her, rubbing her back gently as she cried.

"Everything just feels really confusing at the moment" Lola confessed.

"In what way?" Toni asked softly, watching proudly as her girlfriend comforted the younger girl.

"I don't... I don't know what - who - I like. It's like... I have all these feelings, and none of them feel right but they definitely don't feel wrong - which is why I kind of wanted to talk to you two in particular... because you're both so _proud_."

"If you're saying what I think you are," Toni started "It takes a long time to get to where we are. But before I tell you more about that, we need to know exactly what you're talking about, okay?"

Lola nodded, her gaze falling back to her lap. "I think.." she started, her voice quiet. "I think..I.." this was harder to say than she thought. "I don't think i'm straight. I'm attracted to girls.."

Toni grinned, her chest bursting with pride. "Okay," she said gently. "That's okay. We _totally_ get that."

Lola laughed gently. "Oh..good..." her shoulders visibly relaxing a bit.

Toni nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think it's possibly part of the reason you're so uncomfortable with Blake? I still think that what he's doing is not okay and we need to deal with that though" she didn't want Lola to think she was minimizing it. "Have you mentioned this to anyone else? Do you think anyone knows?"

Lola had been too scared to tell anyone, she was relieved when neither Toni nor Cheryl reacted with nothing other than kindness and compassion to her confession.

Lola shook her head, her eyes wide with fear at the mere suggestion of anyone else knowing. "No..nobody.."

"Okay," Toni nodded. "And you want to keep it like that for now, I assume."

Lola nodded quickly. "Yes, please. I just want... if you're happy to give it... advice. On, I don't know, how to tell if I actually want to be with a girl and experience sex that's not so..obligational? Or if I'm just so unhappy with Blake it's made me fear all guys."

Cheryl grinned. "You're in luck there, we can certainly advise you on anything you want to know."

Toni nodded, agreeing completely. “We’re pretty skilled on the topics,” she laughed. “Some might call us... experts?"

Her main goal was to make Lola feel safe and comfortable around them. “What do you what to know?”

“Everything,” Lola admitted. “I’m so in the dark. My family are very religious so until about a year ago I didn’t even know there was another option for me other than guys.”

"If you want my opinion" Cheryl started. "Love is love. You should be free to love whoever you want. Any religion that doesn't accept that isn't worth being a part of anyway".

Toni grinned happily at her girlfriend. “You find someone who makes you happy,” she told Lola. “Then that’s who you’re meant to be with. And family wise - I know how hard it is to deal with someone in your family who doesn’t accept your sexuality. If it can be salvaged, try to reassure them you’re still you, introduce them to your girlfriend gently and carefully. If it’s too late, it sucks but it’s probably for the better.”

Lola nodded, taking it all in. It was _a_ _lot_ and it certainly made her feel more than a little overwhelmed. But at the same time she felt a great sense of relief.

Toni smiled at the younger girl, looking at her girlfriend. “It’s a lot, we know. Any other questions? Both Cher and I would be happy to answer.” She moved to sit with Cheryl.

“How are you two... so happy? So proud?”

“We’ve been through a lot of shit,” Toni laughed, nodding at Cheryl. “It took us a lot to get here, but we made it, and so of course we want everyone to know. We’re proud of our relationship because it’s something really special, you know?”

"You guys are like _the_ couple at school. Everyone says they want to be like Choni. You guys are total relationship goals!"

Toni grinned at the girl’s obvious wonder at her relationship with Cheryl. “Any other questions? We’re here all night.” She curled happily against Cheryl and sighed, the loss of contact from her girl for what - 3 hours? - had taken an embarrassing toll on her and she was grateful to be back in Cheryl’s arms.

Lola blushed. “This is kind of weird... but... how are you actually _supposed_ to have sex?”

Cheryl shook her head. "Everyone has to start somewhere right?" She settled more comfortably into the couch as Toni curled against her.

"Sex can be..anything you want it to be" she reminded her gently. "There's no set way things _should_ be done, it's about finding what works for you."

Lola noticed that Cheryl's hand was absently on Toni's thigh, caressing it gently without her even seeming to realize.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell us what sex looks like for you right now?" It would be helpful for them to see where Lola's starting point was.

Lola shrugged. “It’s...it feels...strained. It’s like... he knows what he wants and he gets it, and I’m just there for the ride - the really uncomfortable ride.”

Toni sighed, tensing up slightly in Cheryl’s arms. “That’s... not how it’s supposed to be" she whispered, feeling intensely grateful for the physical and mental relationship she had with the redhead.

"What about anything for you? Does he ever make you feel good?" Cheryl asked, feeling concerned at Lola's words.

Lola shrugged. “Only... only if I do it myself,” she mumbled, and Toni nodded knowingly. "That’s okay too" she told the younger girl.

“I know,” Lola said softly. “I just... I want someone else. I don’t want to... I want someone else to make me feel like that.”

"You will have that..when you find the right parter, sex will be amazing. So Blake doesn't ever..touch you or go down on you?" It sounded like sex with Blake was all about him. 

“He always makes me touch him" Lola admitted. "It’s never really about how I feel. I just... I want someone to find me...I don't know. Pretty? To want me. To make me feel like I know I want to feel.”

"I'm sorry" the way Lola described it didn't sound nice at all. "You will find that, I promise you will" Cheryl gave her arm an affectionate rub. "Acknowledging and accepting your own feelings is only step 1."

Toni smirked. “Wanna enlighten us to the rest of the steps, my love? They’re kind of your thing.”

"I guess they are!" she chuckled, turning a little with Toni still on her lap to face Lola.

"Step 2 is getting rid of that hideous ogre you currently call your boyfriend."

Toni couldn’t help her laughter. “Hideous ogre, babe? You should be an author.”

Lola smiled at their banter, wishing for a relationship where she had that kind of easy talk and joking.

Cheryl cupped Toni's cheek and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "My hands are usually a little too occupied for that TT" she winked.

Lola snorted, unable to help herself. “So... is female sex like... just what I’d do to myself... only... two people?”

"So much more than that" Cheryl reassured her. " _So_ much better than any orgasm you can achieve on your own. I didn't even know it was possible to feel _that_ good before Toni came along."

Toni smirked proudly. “I’m a true wonder,” she said, trailing her fingers suggestively up Cheryl’s legs. “Seriously though? It’s less about how you feel physically - though it is about that - and more about who you’re with and how you feel about them.” She smiled at Cheryl, pressing her face into her girlfriend’s neck with a sigh.

"She jokes, but she honestly is a wonder" Cheryl added, pulling Toni a little closer, enjoying being close to her. "And that's so true. When you're with the right person, discovering sex together will be fun. Working out what you like, what you don't, what makes you feel good. Being with the right person makes every second of that part of the fun."

Toni smiled, nodding in agreement and completely content.

Lola looked at them. “Thank you."

Toni nodded. “Of course! Any time.”

"I don't mean to pry.." Cheryl started, her features scrunching in concern. "But I have to ask.. did something happen today? You were so jumpy during practice..and I think we all know it had nothing to do with caffeine.."

Although Lola had talked a lot, which Cheryl was grateful for, she hadn't really talked about today.

Cheryl didn't know if she'd purposely been avoiding the topic, hoping they'd forget. She wondered if Lola might be hurt.

The younger girl shrugged. “I... I was watching a movie last night that had some same sex couples in it... and Blake walked in half way through... it didn’t end that well. Hence I’m talking to you.”

Cheryl's grip tightened around Toni's waist, a silent communication with her girlfriend about the situation.

"He hurt you?" she whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Cheryl swallowed hard, trying to maintain her composure and remember she was here to help Lola.

"It's probably not as bad as you're thinking" she minimized. The bruises on her were not somewhere visible, they rarely were. "Nothing a bit of make up and some advil couldn't cover up."

“Any abuse is bad,” Toni said, growing increasingly worried about Cheryl. “Don’t try to play it down.”

She turned slightly and started to stroke Cheryl’s hand comfortingly, trying to bring her any sort of comfort. “Babe?” She asked softly, but Lola heard.

“Are you okay, Cheryl?” Lola questioned, looking worried, flicking her eyes to meet Toni’s.

Cheryl looked at Lola before giving her a smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though."

"I..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.."

"No.. _no_. You absolutely should have" Cheryl reassured her. "You did the right thing and I'm pleased you felt able to talk to us about it. Really..I'm okay."

Toni glanced at Cheryl, who gave her a tiny nod, and the smaller girl curled closer into her girlfriend. "You’re okay,” she breathed, so only Cheryl could hear. “I got you.”

Cheryl wasn’t great with showing her true feelings in front of anyone other than Toni and as well as Toni could read her, she genuinely had no idea how Cher was feeling right then.

Lola looked worried. “I didn’t mean to...”

“Chill,” Toni promised. “She’ll be okay. Let's worry about you right now, leave Cheryl to me.” She locked eyes with the young blonde. “Lola. You _have_ to break up with Blake. You’re in an abusive relationship and that’s not okay on any level."

Cheryl rested her head against Toni's. "Thank you" she whispered, kissing Toni's head.

Lola knew Toni was right, she couldn't stay with Blake. "Easier said that done though"  
she gave a humorless chuckle, her gaze back to her lap.

Toni nodded. “Agreed.” She closed her eyes slightly, leaning closer into Cheryl.

“What do you wanna do, Lola? Because Cher and I can help in any way you need us to.”

"That means a lot to me" she felt emotion swell inside her at their kind words. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us" Cheryl reassured her. "We're just happy to help."

“Any time,” Toni added. “Whenever you need us.”

Lola smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges. “I really appreciate that.”

"We've got your back" Cheryl assured her.

“Always.” Toni agreed.

Lola leaned over and wrapped her arms around the two girls who were still entwined together. “Thank you so much.”

Cheryl let go of Toni with one arm and pulled Lola in for a hug. "You're so welcome. Anything you need, _anytime_ , you only have to ask okay?" Her and Toni would be keeping a close eye anyway, wanting to take the younger girl under her wing.

“Of course,” Lola agreed, and for once she meant it. Usually she didn’t commit but she felt safe around the two girls who had helped her this evening.

Toni hugged Lola too and then reattached herself to Cheryl, more than ready to keep a close eye on the redhead for the remainder of the night.

"I should probably head home, my mom will be wondering where I am" she stood to gather her stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Toni promised, feeling as though she should stand up to show Lola out but also _really_ not wanting to let Cheryl go. "You have a good night, Lola. Okay?"

"I will, thank you again - both of you. Don't get up..you look comfy..I can see myself out." She headed to the door.

"You think she'll be okay?" Cheryl asked quietly.

"We'll keep an eye on her" Toni told her.

"Are _you_ okay? Like, actually okay?" They both watched the blonde walk out, neither looking at the other.

Cheryl nodded. "I think so."

Toni sighed. "Hard night, hey?"

"Something like that" Cheryl mumbled, a little absently against Toni's shoulder.

"Cher... no more secrets, remember?" Toni wasn't a hundred percent sure that Cheryl was doing quite as well as she said she was. "Baby, you can talk to me." She slid her hands down to rest on Cheryl's back, resting her chin on Cheryl's shoulder. "Can you please be completely honest with me right now?"

"I just..hearing about what she's going through. I need to do something to stop it. I can't just sit by and do *nothing* TT."

"I know, baby," Toni sighed. "I _know_ Cher. Me neither. But... we can't swamp her. We'll keep tabs on her and check up on her but it's not something we can just _fix_. But I promise... we're not just going to sit here and let it happen. We can't, you're right. We're gonna help, in one way or another, okay?"

"That makes me feel better, thank you TT. You always know what to say to make things better."

Toni smiled, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "It's a talent, I know." She curled closer into Cheryl, trying to hold the redhead with all she had. "You've come a long way, Miss Bombshell."

"Couldn't have done any of it without you by my side."

"Stop making me blush, Cher," Toni grumbled. "It goes against my stereotype."

"I love making you blush, you look adorable and I'm always down for that."

"I thought I always looked adorable!" Toni said indignantly, laughing slightly.

"You do, but I love it when you're extra adorable just for me".

"Who else am I ever adorable for?" Toni asked, her laughter bubbling up as she clung to Cheryl for support. "Stereotype, remember?"

"Stereotype..got it" she chuckled with the shake of her head, still in awe of Toni's ability to lift her mood no matter that the circumstances.

"You better have it, Blossom," Toni laughed, pressing her lips against Cheryl's. "Otherwise," she mumbled against the redhead. "You might... find yourself... in trouble - for telling everyone who I am at home!" She grinned, kissing Cheryl properly. "Information I don't want to get out." She laughed.

"We couldn't have that now could we? You might have to _punish_ me for it and we all know how that one ends" she moved so she was straddling Toni's lap, her hands falling softly to Toni's neck to draw her closer into another kiss.

Toni moaned slightly. "As much as I wanna punish you, baby, I don't know if you'll like the punishment I had in mind for you if you ever expose me and ruin my badass image" a devilish grin spread across her face.  
She stopped talking with a sigh and brought her hands up to Cheryl's face, pulling her forward into a searing kiss, her lips working expertly against the redhead's. "But, you know, feel free to do something else bad so I _can_ punish you the way you like it."

"I like the way you think Topaz" she hummed against her, Toni's words alone sending a jolt to her core that sent a shiver down her spine. "I've been told I can be _very_ bad when I want to be."

"Oh really?" Toni whispered. "How about you show me, huh? Show me just how bad you can be."

"As you wish my love." She got off her lap and stood expectantly by the couch. "Lead the way".

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see more like this? If so, what would you like to read?
> 
> Each and every one of your comments mean so much to us, we read and reply to every single ❤️💜
> 
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts!


End file.
